This invention is related to insulated containers of the type which can be carried on a person's back.
Many insulated containers are known in the prior art for use in storing or transporting heated or cooled materials, however, these containers are not constructed or designed to be carried on a person's back. Most prior art containers are constructed in a generally elongated rectangular form with the normally horizontally disposed dimension being the longer and they are provided with a carrying strap, handle or the like connected between the ends of the container looping over its top so that a person can carry the container much like a suitcase. Some prior art insulated containers are provided with a tray that can be mounted in the upper portion thereof closely adjacent to the top or lid and used for supporting some cooling material such as ice or the like. In these containers the tray has a flange or the like on its perimeter which is engaged with a recessed portion in the upper portion of the container's sidewalls to hold it in place or in the alternative the tray is constructed with a clip-like structure that is engaged over the sidewalls with the top resting on the clip. The known prior art insulated containers are not particularly well adapted for carrying on a person's back, first, due to the structure of the containers and second, due to the carrying straps or the like that are usually provided on the container. No insulated container is known in the prior art which is constructed and adapted to be carried on a person's back by straps looped around the person's shoulders.